


Fingers crossed when I kiss you, knocking wood when I miss you

by viudanegra



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, One Shot Collection, all of these will be inspired by songs that remind me of choni, it's probably going to be all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/pseuds/viudanegra
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles inspired by songs, starring Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz.





	1. Toothbrush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration:
> 
>  _Toothbrush_  by DNCE

Cheryl was standing by the window, a cup of tea in her hands as she saw the New York City lights shine brightly, and Toni couldn’t take her eyes off of her. The redhead was barefoot, a pair of black lace panties covering her most intimate parts while the purple plaid shirt that the former Serpent had worn the night before graced the upper part of her body, unbuttoned but somehow still covering her breasts.

Toni sighed at the sight in front of her. The pink-haired girl was leaning against the bathroom’s doorframe, and from her position she could see her lover’s profile. She was obsessed with Cheryl’s jawline and neck, which were currently covered in tiny bruises, a result of their late-night activities, and sometimes Toni hated how pale her skin was because she didn’t like marking her.

She wasn’t hers, after all.

Toni had been hooking up with the redhead for the last six months and she still didn’t understand why the older girl didn’t want to go out with her for real instead of just falling into bed with her whenever they crossed paths at La Bonne Nuit.

Oh, right. It was because she was too busy with college to be in a relationship. Or at least that was what she kept telling her. And Toni understood, she really did. Columbia was already hard without adding the extra stress of Law School, but  _fuck_ … she really wanted to date this girl.

They had been running in the same circle for the last three years thanks to their best friends being in a relationship, but it hadn’t been until six months ago that they had fallen into bed together, predictively after their friends’ wedding.

Since that night, the redhead would end up in her apartment whenever they saw each other at Veronica and Sweet Pea’s bar, which happened to be almost every weekend.

Cheryl never stayed the night, but sometimes they would stay up in bed for a few hours after they were done rolling under the sheets, just talking about everything and anything. Toni had memorized every birthmark, freckle and mole covering her ivory skin, had kissed each one of them lovingly, and had listened to the stories behind her scars.

She knew that the one on her left knee was the result of her attempt at playing soccer when she was 9 years old, something that she had only tried because her twin brother Jason was already on the team; the one on her right elbow was there thanks to a fall from a trampoline at her cousin Betty’s 12th birthday party, and the one on her right eyebrow was a reminder of the piercing she had worn there all through her junior and senior years of high school.

The former Serpent knew Cheryl’s likes and dislikes, her turn ons and turns offs, what made her moan and arch her back and ask for more while repeating Toni’s name over and over like a mantra, but it was more than that. She knew her heart and soul, and they were just as beautiful as the girl herself.

Toni knew everything that there was to be known about Cheryl, and their friends didn’t even know what was happening between them behind her bedroom’s closed door most weekends.

With another sigh, the shorter girl pushed herself off the doorframe and made her way over, the redhead turning to look at her with a soft smile gracing her features at the sound of her footsteps.

“The pink is starting to fade.” She pointed out with a little frown, taking a sip of her tea before tugging lightly at the tips of her hair when she was at arm's length, her eyes lingering on her exposed breasts for few seconds before she returned her gaze back to Toni’s face, making the shorter girl chuckle softly. She had totally forgotten that she was wearing nothing but a pair of purple boyshorts that matched the shirt on Cheryl’s body.

“Yeah, I know. I’m thinking about just leaving it blonde. Maybe even dye it all light brown. I’m getting kind of old for the pink hair.” She replied with a shrug, and Cheryl’s frown deepened.

“I like the pink. It gives you personality.” She told her, making Toni smile softly.

“Maybe I will keep it pink for you.” Toni murmured, and a little smirk appeared on her lips when Cheryl bit her bottom lip as the implication of her words dawned on her. “Are you staying tonight?” She asked her, reaching out for her free hand so she could play with her fingers, and even though she already knew the answer, she always asked her, part of her still hoping that she would agree to her request one of these days, but that familiar feeling of disappointment returned to her body when the redhead shook her head.

“I have to be at the airport in a couple of hours. Jason’s first game with his new team is tomorrow.” She explained, and Toni nodded, remembering that she had told her a couple of weeks ago that she was going to go see her twin brother play his first game of the season in New Orleans. “I actually need to get going. I still have to stop by my apartment and pack.” She said with a sigh, letting go of Toni’s hand and drinking the rest of her tea before she left the cup on the nightstand at  _her_ side of the bed and started picking up her clothes from the carpeted floor.

She grabbed her toothbrush from her purse before making her way to the bathroom to clean herself up, a routine after all these months, and Toni went back to lay in bed, checking her social media accounts while she waited for the redhead to return. After a few minutes, she heard the bathroom door opening once again, but she kept her attention on her phone, replying to an email about a wardrobe change for a photoshoot she was shooting tomorrow morning for some magazine.

“Can I leave my toothbrush here? I hate having to carry it in my purse all the time.” Cheryl said while she made her way back to the bedroom, tying her hair up in a messy bun in the process.

Toni’s head snapped up so fast at the redhead’s words that she almost got torticollis. To say that she was shocked by her request was an understanding, but she nodded quickly before Cheryl changed her mind.

“Of course, babe. You can leave whatever you may need here.” They usually just called each other petnames during sex, but sometimes, like two seconds ago, they slipped out from Toni’s lips before she could stop herself. Cheryl didn’t seem to mind, though.

“Thanks.” She replied with a smile before she sat at the edge of Toni’s bed to put on her high heels, and once she was done, she grabbed her purse from the nightstand and made her way to the other side of the bed to say goodbye to her lover.

“Text me when you’re at the airport?” It came out more like a question than a request, but Cheryl nodded anyways before leaning down to press her lips against Toni’s, caramel fingers reaching out to caress the ivory skin covering her left cheekbone, and when they finally pulled apart a couple of minutes later, the former Serpent pressed a lovingly kiss to the scar on her eyebrow before letting go of her completely, not wanting her to be late for her flight.

“Talk to you later.” Cheryl murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Toni’s cheek before making her way out, the sound of the front door closing behind her filling the silence in the apartment moments later.

Cheryl had left her toothbrush.

It was there next to hers at the sink.

Toni was  _so_  going to marry this girl.


	2. X SUTRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs inspiration:  
> "X" by Nicky Jam & "SUTRA" by Sebastián Yatra

Toni Topaz’s reputation preceded her. Not only was she the owner of the acclaimed Poison Night Club in Manhattan, but she was also the leader of the girl gang The Pretty Poisons, something that wasn’t a secret for the residents of this crowded city.

People both respected her and feared her, and it was something she was proud of. It had taken her years to build her empire, so it was only fair that she got the recognition she deserved after all her hard work.

With power also came people who were only interested in her because of her wealth and status, and because of that, she wasn’t someone who was made for a serious relationship, which also gave her other kind of reputation: that of a heartbreaker.

She never denied it. The long list of men and women with whom she had fallen into bed with, all of them lying to themselves and thinking that they could change her ways, only for her to leave their apartments as soon as the high from her orgasm had subsided, was enough proof of said reputation.

At this point, everyone in New York City knew how a night spent rolling under the sheets with her would end, so if you still wanted to be the lucky one it was at your own risk.

Toni took a sip from her martini and pressed her body against the railing of the VIP section, brown eyes scanning the dance floor for her next victim. It was Saturday, so her club was packed. Peaches and Britta were at the door making sure that no one else entered the building after 11:30 PM even though there was still a long line waiting for someone to leave early so they could at least spend a few minutes inside before closing time.

Her eyes landed on a red-haired girl. She had seen her a few times over the last couple of months, but whenever she tried to get close to her, her friends would pulled her away, the dark skinned one throwing Toni a glare over her shoulder before the Latina one would guide them to their table to the left of the bar.

They obviously knew what Toni’s intentions were, had heard the stories, so they didn’t want her near their friend, but that only made her want her even more. Plus, the fact that the redhead was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on wasn’t helping at all.

Tonight seemed to be her lucky night, though, because the girl wasn’t dancing with her regular friends. She was dancing with a blonde girl and another redhead, and for a moment she wondered if the guy was related to her. Her dance partners were obviously a couple, or were at least on a date, because she had seen them making out earlier when she passed them on her way to the bathroom, so she was either third-wheeling or filling the role of the wingwoman.

After finishing the rest of her drink and adjusting her little black dress to look flawless once again, she licked her lips and started descending the stairs that connected the second floor of the club to the dance floor, the clicking of her stilettos muffled by the beat of Nicky Jam’s X playing over the speakers.

The song caused a smirk to appear on her face. Even though she wasn’t even close to being an expert in Spanish, she had worked with enough Latinos over the years to understand it almost perfectly, so she had grown to love reggaeton, and this was one of her favorite songs. It was kind of perfect for this situation, actually, so she chuckled softly at such a coincidence before she stood behind the red-haired girl, a shiver running down the taller girl’s spine as Toni rested her hands over the red fabric covering her new dance partner’s hips, pulling her closer to her body so she could talk in her ear.

“What’s your name, baby girl?” Toni murmured, her lips ghosting over the shell of her ear and making goosebumps appear on her skin. The redhead licked her cherry red lips as she turned her head to the side to look at Toni, a shaky breath leaving her body when she realized just how close their faces were.

“Cheryl.” She replied, and Toni smiled at her name. A pretty name for a pretty girl. Made sense.

“Cheryl…” The shorter girl repeated, liking how it sounded when it left her lips. “I have been trying to talk to you for weeks, but your friends always take you away from me before I can do anything, so I’m glad that you’re not with them tonight.”

Cheryl chuckled lightly at her words, her cheeks turning pink, and Toni’s heart started beating faster at the sound of her melodious laugh.

Who was this girl?

“Well, I’m flattered, Ms. Topaz, but I think they were doing it for a good reason.” Toni couldn’t help but arch an eyebrow at her reply. She knew who she was.

At Toni’s reaction, Cheryl offered her a playful smirk.

“What? You thought I didn’t know about the famous Toni Topaz? This habit of yours of picking a new lover every night precedes you. That’s why my friends didn’t want me to talk to you… because they knew that if I did, I would be the next one.” Her eyes landed on Toni’s lips for a few seconds while she spoke, and the shorter girl just wanted to close the distance between them and take her back to her apartment.

She never took people to her place, always going to wherever their lovers were staying, but there was something about this girl… She wouldn’t mind taking her to her apartment and have her spend the night. Maybe even cook her some pancakes in the morning.

Wait, what? 

Toni looked behind her to the couple accompanying her, and Cheryl followed her gaze, groaning as she saw the blonde girl and the red-haired boy making out while they danced, or at least attempted to.

“Ugh! They have been doing that the whole night! You would think that, after 10 years of dating, they wouldn’t be all over each other like this, but apparently getting engaged makes you act like a teenager again.” She rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Toni, the young entrepreneur chuckling before licking her lips as she felt Cheryl’s body moving a little faster when the song changed to Sebastián Yatra’s SUTRA.

Cheryl was swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music, pressing her body seductively against hers, and the shorter girl couldn’t help but wonder how those hips would look like while riding her fingers. Her red dress hugged her curves almost sinfully, and all Toni wanted to do was take it off and brush her lips against her ivory skin.

Toni pulled her a little closer to her, her full chest pressing against her dance partner’s back, and she smirked when Cheryl let out this throaty sound that was like a half gasp-half moan before her pale hands moved on top of hers, intertwining their fingers and pulling from her hands a little so she was circling her whole body instead of just holding her hips.

The brunette sighed and rested her chin on her shoulder, thankful for the fact that her heels were higher than Cheryl’s because there was no way she would be able to do this otherwise. Her red hair was thrown over her left shoulder, the marble skin of her neck in full display for Toni, and her mouth watered at the sight.

She couldn’t resist any longer, so she dropped a kiss to that spot where her neck met her shoulder, and she smiled against her skin when she felt the taller girl shudder against her, her hold on her hands tightening.

“You like that?” She murmured against her ear, playfully nipping at her earlobe, and Cheryl just gulped and nodded quickly before throwing her head back to give her more access.

She left open mouthed kisses all over her exposed skin before nipping her pulse point and soothing the wound with her tongue, Cheryl’s whole body vibrating at her actions before she turned her body so they were face to face, the redhead’s arms wrapping around her neck and playing with the hair at the nape of her head as Toni’s arms wrapped around her body, her hands resting on her lower back just where her ass started.

They looked into each other’s eyes for what felt like forever while they danced, and Toni could feel her heart rate going crazy once again. What was this girl doing to her?

Needing a distraction, she broke eye contact and started pressing her lips to her neck again, covering her skin in lip gloss. Cheryl hummed softly before pulling from her baby hairs a little to make her lift her head, and when she did, brown eyes met chocolate ones. At this point, they couldn’t be closer to each other, so Toni pressed their foreheads together before she started singing the next couple of lines to her.

“Ella me pide que le dé el corazón sólo a ella. Yo le digo que me tiene soñando otra vez.” And before she could keep going, she felt pillowy lips press against her own in the softest of kisses.

It only took her a second to react and kiss her back, but once she started, she couldn’t stop. She was addictive. Her lips tasted like maple and cherry and something else entirely Cheryl, and she couldn’t get enough of her.

Toni nipped her bottom lip playfully before tracing her lip with her tongue and asking for access, and when she allowed her to slip her tongue inside her mouth, she couldn’t help but groan into the kiss, her fingers digging into her lower back and pressing their bodies as close as she could, and she had to break the kiss to let out a gasp at the feel of Cheryl’s hard nipples pressing against her breasts.

She wasn’t going to make it to her apartment. She had to have her _now_.

When she looked into Cheryl’s eyes once again, they were almost black with lust, and Toni knew hers looked just the same, could feel the arousal pooling between her legs already.

With a shaky sigh, she grabbed her arms from around her neck and pulled them down so she could hold her hand, and she kissed her cheek before she murmured her next words into her ear.

“You want to get out of here?” She asked her, and Cheryl just looked at her for a few seconds before she licked her lips and nodded, throwing a look to the couple she had arrived with to see that they were still making out, not even attempting to dance anymore. They chuckled before Toni tugged from her hand and guided her to her office at the back of the club.

Once they reached the room, she put in the passcode and let them in, locking the door behind them before turning the lights on. Her office had tinted windows and was soundproof, and she had never been more grateful for that in her whole life.

Cheryl was standing in the middle of the room biting her bottom lip, and Toni sighed shakily as she took in the sight in from of her. She was even more beautiful with the lights on.

The brunette went to sit on the gray couch at the left of her office, Cheryl’s eyes following her every movement, and once she got comfortable against the arm of the puffy furniture piece, she patted her thighs and licked her lips.

“Come here.” She said, her voice filled with lust, and her eyes never left the redhead’s as she made her way over before she straddled her waist, Toni’s hands falling to her ass immediately as Cheryl’s arms wrapped around her neck once again.

“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” Toni murmured before she pressed her lips against Cheryl’s in a bruising kiss, the redhead gasping in surprise before she started kissing her with the same amount of passion, tongues moving against each other’s, teeth nipping lips and breathing becoming ragged the longer they kissed.

Toni’s hands moved to Cheryl’s thighs and started hitching up her red dress, revealing even more of her ivory skin, and she felt her sigh shakily against her lips, making them pull apart.

“Is this okay? We can stop if you don’t want to do this.” Toni reassured her, not wanting to pressure her into doing anything she didn’t want to, but she saw the redhead nodding.

“Yeah. Keep going.” She said before she reconnected their lips, and that was all the confirmation that the shorter girl needed.

She kept pulling her dress up until she revealed matching red lace panties, and she groaned into the kiss when she cupped her center and felt just how wet she was, the fabric already soaked. She pressed her thumb over her covered clit, and she smirked against her lips when the redhead thrusted into her hand, so she did it again before she started rubbing circles on the little bundle of nerves, feeling her underwear get wetter, if that was even possible.

They kissed lazily as Toni payed attention to her clit, but once Cheryl felt her fingers moving lower, she broke them apart so she could moan, throwing her head back when she felt Toni’s fingers moving the material of her panties aside and brush her soaked folds, her middle finger dangerously close to her opening.

Her fingers weren’t even inside her yet and Cheryl was already panting, and Toni had never been more eager to make someone cum.

She moved her free hand to her lower back to keep her steady, and then she leaned forward to nip and lick at the warm skin of her neck as her index and middle fingers entered her tight heat, a low moan leaving the redhead’s lips as Toni groaned against her marble skin, sucking a hickey to her shoulder while she thrusted her fingers in and out of her.

Toni straightened her position a little and lifted her knees, pressing them against Cheryl’s back and trapping her body with hers, and the new angle made her fingers slip deeper, making the redhead moan loudly.

“Ride my fingers, baby girl.” Toni murmured before pressing her lips to Cheryl’s once again, and it didn’t take long before the taller girl was rolling her hips, the brunette matching her movements and thrusting up to push her fingers as deep as she could with her pelvis, curling them expertly to press against that spot that had her rolling her eyes to the back of her head and lose her rhythm with every thrust.

“T- Toni…” Cheryl whimpered, and the brunette could feel just how close she was because of the way her walls were squeezing her fingers, so she started rubbing her clit with her thumb before leaning forward and sucking her right nipple through the fabric of her red dress, leaving a wet spot, before doing the same with her left one a few minutes later.

And with a playful bite on her covered left nipple just as her thumb brushed her bundle of nerves in a particularly rough way, she was falling apart, her lips parted in a silent scream as her eyes shut tight, a tiny frown forming between her eyebrows as her body went rigid, and Toni was sure that she had never seen such a beautiful image.

She left soft kisses along her jawline and cheeks and kept moving her fingers inside of her to help her ride her orgasm, and it wasn’t until she collapsed against her chest, a content sigh leaving her lips, that she finally pulled her fingers out before bringing them to her lips and licking them clean, moaning at the taste.

Cheryl made a whiny sound before she lifted her head and kissed her, sliding her tongue inside Toni’s mouth to taste herself on her tongue, making the shorter girl groan into the kiss because that was the hottest thing that she could have done.

They broke apart when Cheryl’s smartwatch started beeping, notifying her of a new received message, and the redhead groaned in annoyance when she read the notification.

“My cousin and her fiancée are looking for me. They came to visit for the weekend, so they don’t really know how to move around the city without me.” She explained, sounding apologetic.

Toni sighed in defeat but nodded in understanding. It seemed like she was going to be making herself cum tonight. Just her luck.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. I understand.” She reassured her, pecking her lips a few times before lowering her knees so Cheryl’s body wasn’t trapped anymore and she could leave her lap, which she did, and the brunette already missed her weight over her.

Toni stayed on the couch and saw Cheryl use her long red waves to cover the fading wet spots on her chest before she readjusted her dress, and after biting her bottom lip for a few seconds, she pulled her red lace panties down her legs and took them off her body.

“They’re already ruined, so you may as well keep a souvenir.” The red-haired girl told her as she gave her the piece of fabric, and Toni licked her lips before she stood up and kissed her again, cupping her cheek with the hand that wasn’t currently occupied by her underwear.

“Get rid of your cousin and her boy toy and stop by my apartment later. I’m not even close to being done with you.” The young entrepreneur murmured against her lips and Cheryl whimpered before she nodded excitedly.

After interchanging numbers and making sure that both of them looked decent, or at least as decent as you can look after fucking on a couch, they made their way hand in hand out of her office and to the exit door of the club where Betty and Archie, the red-haired girl had told her their names on their way over there, were already waiting for her. She had also learned that her last name was Blossom.

“I will call you in a couple of hours, okay?” Cheryl told her as they reached the door, and Toni nodded.

“That will actually give me enough time to close the club, go home and take a shower before you arrive.” The shorter girl replied before grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to kiss her one last time.

Cheryl sighed against her lips before they pulled apart, and she pressed a soft kiss to Toni’s cheek before taking a step back so she could join the couple waiting for her.

“See you later, T.T.” The redhead murmured with a bright smile and waved her goodbye before she opened the exit door and disappeared behind it, leaving Toni looking at the black steel as if she had x-ray vision and could actually see her on the other side of it.

There was a long list of men and women with whom she had fallen into bed with, all of them lying to themselves and thinking that they could change her ways only to end up disappointed, but maybe the only person who wasn’t feeding herself lies or having those hopeful thoughts would be the one to actually success.

Maybe Cheryl Blossom was the one.

_You’re so screwed, Toni Topaz._


End file.
